villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:EvilJeff45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tony-montana.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 15:46, February 6, 2012 In regard to the category that you just created, we already have Category:Honorable Villains.--Snakewhip 21:38, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Appreciated. I just wanted to say codos. I have seen alot of the articles you have been doing and adding to; nice stuff and most of the time without any of the spelling and grammatical I have seen for other contributors. Mesektet hmm i wouldnt say the cowadice category is unecessary at all, it is another quality which had been here for awhile with many articles to it XD its the same attributes as brute, bullies, rapist, complete monster <--- are these useless? big bads, bigger bads is more useless lol should only be a bigger badUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 00:36, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Scar... ...is a bigger Complete Monster than Frollo (in my opinion). At least Frollo had humanizing moments, unlike Scar. Don't forget that right after killing Simba's father, he also tried to have the hyenas kill Simba, plus he neglected the Pride Lands as king leading to many deaths from starvation etc. AND he attacked Simba again after begging for mercy and being spared (which is a definite mark of a Complete Monster. Yes, Gaston did it too but it was his only Moral Event Horizon and he died immediately after as a direct result). I do agree that the Complete Monster category is overused, but there are possibly hundreds of other lesser villains that should be removed from it before Scar, if we are going to become stricter with its use (which we are not at the moment, but feel free to open a discussion for it, where I would back you (but not if it's still about Scar)). Moleman 9000'' 01:59, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Eminem: Outlaw Enough!! Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 03:40, June 1, 2012 (UTC) quiit touching my fucking page, its under construction and he is an outlaw one more and I'll consider you a problem user...Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn 04:40, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey moron, did you not f**king hear what the hell Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn just said?! She told you stop touchin' and messin' up her Slim Shady page! What part of "STOP IT!!!" do you not understand?! You screwin' with her page & you're seriously wastin' my f**kin' time!! Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with you, you little goddamn pissant!? - Best regards the Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 23:00, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey f**khead, the lady says stop it & leave her Slim Shady page alone!!! You're already wastin' my motherf**kin' time too, dummy!! Jesus titty-f**kin' Christ, man! - Sincerely the Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 17:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 11:39, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Please Stop I see you're an active editor, however, we do not need the Category:Villains Who Have Crossed the Moral Event Horizon, as we already have Category:Complete Monster. The majority of who are on Complete Monster would also have that category. Please stop adding them. Tremorfan94 Hello, I have been sent by Robinsonbecky to give you his message. & that message is that he wants to stop addin' villain articles to absurd categories as he recalled, such as Knight of Cerberus. If you got a problemn with it, take it with Robinsonbecky or other wiki contributors who might disagree with you as he did such as Inferno Pendragon, Queen Misery, Balthis Dire & Moleman 9000. I'm only this wiki's messenger and representative. But most of all, I'm only neutral, I don't take nobody's side, except the winners' & rational people's. That is all. Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Futhormore today, stop it!! Ok?! You're pi$$in' a lot of people off already!! Jesus tap-dancin' Christ! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 17:40, July 2, 2012 (UTC) LOL WUT? Do you seriously think Gaston is a Complete Monster? Moleman 9000'' 19:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Slender Man Page After you completely butchered all the categories, please do not touch the page again. You did enough damage. Tremorfan94 Enough!!! Enough!! You're screwin' with the other pages like you did with the picture size of David. It's really gettin' annoying, ok? Just stop & leave the editing to the professionals, alright?! & for once in your life, please try to respond back like you got the balls to speak for yourself instead of being silent & ingorant like a little pu$$y for Christ's sakes!!! Sheesh! - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 19:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Boy, you really are a sad little f**ker, aren't ya? - Sincerely, the Guy on the Couch Don't cha judge me! 03:33, February 13, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Hey dude stop adding Diane Simmonds to the complete monster category. I know her character changes and ends up killing a lot of characters in the episode "Then there were fewer" but I really don't think she's heinous enough to be a complete monster, There are very few characters in shows such as Family Guy, The Simpsons , South Park etc. that can be concidered complete monsters because most of them are on & off villains besides this Diane was shown to care about people at times despite ending up being a dark character later on. So unless you have some good reasons why she should be a complete monster - Stop adding her back! Spoilerz (talk) 00:45, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Spoilerz What is wrong with you? Stop creatin' more categories that makes no sense at all. You need to pay attention to the rules of this wiki or you're gonna banned from it. Period. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 03:31, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Freeza Stop adding those categories to the Frieza page, the page was blocked from editing once becase of you and it will be again if you dont stop, the other contributors have told you to stop many times and you keep on going, at this rate you will be banned unless you stop.Neffyarious (talk) 03:11, October 7, 2013 (UTC)